Anga/Quotes
Season 2 Fire from the Sky ”So? When do we start?” ”Save your breath, Ono. I got this. Anga lenga!” ”It's the vultures. They're the ones dropping the fire sticks.” ”Well, it's pretty easy. Come on, I'll show you!“ ”Hadithi believes in me?” Season 3 Battle for the Pride Lands ”One of the bird patrols spotted Scar's army. Near Mapango Cliffs.” ”We chased off the vultures. But not before they hit Pride Rock. What do we do?” ”Ono? Your eyes look... different.” ”I'll be there too, Ono.” ”I can't replace you, Ono. You're not just the keenest of sight. You're the smartest, too.” The Harmattan ”Not far. Just up ahead. And, I think I see the next moja kwa moja stone.” ”Ono's right. This way! Follow me!” ”Yep. And, it's a good thing. We still have a long way to go.” ”How can you tell? I can't see anything!” ”Got it! This way!” The Accidental Avalanche ”It isn't. It's snow. Sliding down the mountain.” ”I won't be much help. They think I wanna to eat them.” ”Fine. I'll remember to blink.” ”I see a hot spring! It's pretty big! Hmm. Trees. The spring's not far, but it's in the wrong direction for us, and it's got trees.” Ghost of the Mountain ”They're about Bunga's size. Red fur, white marks around their eyes and tails.” ”It's not a ghost. It's a big cat with white fur. I only saw it because it ran in front of that rock.” ”I got it! Anga lenga! Marsh of Mystery ”Yep. I can see the edge of the marsh. The next moja kwa moja stone is just beyond that.” ”This is ridiculous. Anga lenga!” ”Okay. But remember I am the keenest of sight.” ”This way. The next Moja Kwa Moja stone's straight ahead.” Dragon Island ”Nope. It's out there, on top of that hill.” ”Um, Kion. Is that what a dragon looks like?” ”Bunga? You've got company.” ”That's not all it did. Remember that land bridge you walked over to get here?” ””Where do we go next, Ono?” Journey of Memories ”I found a rocky pool with small boulders. But it's dry.” ”So, the next Moja Kwa Moja stone is this way.” ”No sign of white flowers. Or anywhere flowers would grow.” ,But how did you find it? There aren't any landmarks in this desert. And the dunes keep moving.” ”Got it. The moja kwa moja stone is on top of the cliffs!” The Race to Tuliza ”Yep. But it's really far away.” ”Very. Way past the sea up ahead.” ,It's under the tree. On top of that mesa. Just beyond the rock formations? It's the only tree around!” ”Makini. Keep Kion away from these... birds.“ ”If you want to call it peace. Coming, Fuli?” Mama Binturong ”Looks like Beshte's made another friend.” ”Nope. Too many trees and plants to see much of anything to see from the sky.” ”Maybe this guy can help us.” ”This is where he said the mongoose lives.” ”Straight through there. You'll see Mama's hideout when you get close. There's lots of Tuliza.” Friends to the End ”Yup. Come on, little guy.” ”You knocked over that peacock.” ”Kion's down there, hanging from a branch.” The Tree of Life ”The last Moja Kwa Moja Stone is on the other side of the lake.” ”I don't see it anywhere. It must be under the ice.” ”Let's see. I've got it. This way.” The River of Patience ”What was that?” ”Sounds fun.” Little Old Ginterbong ”Maybe you stink more than she does.” ”Yup. Got him. He's with his new friend.” ”She's hanging from a branch. But I don't see any bad guys.” Poa the Destroyer ”Um... No.” Long Live the Queen ”She was loved by everyone.” The Lake of Reflection ”You've always been a great leader, Kion. Even before you had the Roar.” ”Yeah, but I remember seeing you around the Pride Lands.“ ”I remember a time when we were all a lot younger.” Triumph of the Roar ”Yep. And I've brought some help.” Journey to the Pride Lands ”Looks like Kion, Beshte and Ono could use some help.” Return to the Pride Lands ”Kion! I see a strange lion on Pride Rock. Dark fur, green eyes.” ”You see that?” ”Too dark. Sorry, everyone.” Category:Quotes